icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IHate Sam's Boyfriend
iHate Sam's Boyfriend is the 15th episode of the 1st Season of iCarly. Quick Summary: Sam begins going out with Freddie's friend Jonah, and the two become inseparable. However, when the relationship begins to affect iCarly, Carly and Freddie decide that they have to do something. Meanwhile, Spencer makes a claymation film. Plot The episode starts with Sam leaning on her locker squirting something into her mouth. Carly arrives and asks what it is, and it turns out to be a can of low-fat cheese spray. Freddie then arrives and insults Sam, leading to his face being sprayed with cheese that her mom gave her for lunch. Carly takes away the can and tells Sam she'll give it back when Sam "learns to use Cheese Spray controllably." Freddie's friend Jonah then walks by and discusses with Freddie. After he walks away, Sam makes Freddie leave to talk about Jonah with Carly. After Carly sees that Sam clearly likes him, she suggests asking him out, something Sam is nervous about. Sam remembers she has to cheese spray down Gibby's pants before the end of the day. Carly tells Freddie that Sam "obviously" likes Jonah, and asks him to tell Jonah to ask out Sam. Freddie retaliates, but eventually ends up accepting. Meanwhile, Spencer is shown creating his movie The Alien, The Space Hamster, and the Burrito. Jonah eventually calls Sam. At school the next day, Freddie gets a B+ on his test because Jonah kept text messaging Sam. Sam gets a text from Jonah. He appears behind her back. Carly and Sam then talk about Sam's first boyfriend, Frankie. At iCarly rehearsals, Sam is texting Jonah and keeps shushing Carly and Freddie. Spencer is shown again making his movie, taking shots, and Freddie almost ruins it. Sam comes downstairs, telling Carly and Freddie she "has" to go to the Groovy Smoothie. Upstairs, Carly and Freddie hear that Sam and Jonah are going to be at the water park all afternoon. Freddie suggests they get back at them by them dating and Carly shoots his idea down. At school the next day, Carly talks to Sam at her locker about her relationship with Jonah. Sam's phone rings, the ringtone belonging to Jonah, so Carly puts it in her locker to talk to Sam. She leaves it in there, even after Sam promises to be on time for rehearsals, leaving Sam with no choice but to break open Carly's locker after she leaves. At the iCarly rehearsal, Sam shows up with Jonah. He likes when Sam talks as Carly, but has a boring expression when Carly talks as Sam. They say to do "Messing with Lewbert", and Jonah makes up "Captain Wartburger". Jonah ruins Spencer's movie after going downstairs, and gets his fruitkabob. Eventually, Jonah comes upstairs and talks to Carly. He tries to kiss her. Sam comes up, and Carly tells her that she is working with Jonah about Sam's invitation. Downstairs, Spencer is restarting his ruined movie. Carly talks to Freddie about Jonah trying to kiss her, and Sam hears. Spencer is having a horrible time. Sam comes upstairs, telling Jonah that they were out of iced tea ( it was a lie ). Freddie and Carly come upstairs and start iCarly. Sam and Carly start out by doing their invitation as usual. Instead of doing the Wigbit first, Sam wants to do something else. She tries out the Wedgie-Bounce on Jonah. They go downstairs after a while and Spencer shows them his unfinished movie. It is only several seconds, as he claims Jonah ruined everything. Freddie shows Spencer and everyone how Jonah is still in the Wedgie-Bounce, which he has been on for about two hours. Quotes Carly: What's this? Sam: Lunch. Carly: Low-fat cheese in a can? This is what your mom gave you for lunch? Sam: Hey, I'm just happy she got up before noon. sprays Freddie with her cheese in a can Sam: takes her cheese in a can out of her hand Hey! Carly: You can have this back when you learn to use squirtable cheese responsibly. Carly: You should ask him to hang out! Sam: Nah, a guy like that wouldn't want to hang out with someone like me. Carly: Why not? He makes chicken noises and bothers other children. He's perfect for you! Carly: Please? For me? Freddie: Don't do that. Carly: What? Freddie:You think every time you say "Please? For me?" I'll do whatever you want, well not this time. Carly: Please? For me? Freddie: Okay. Carly: What are you doing? Jonah: Kiss me. Carly: What?! Jonah: Sam doesn't have to know. to kiss Carly, but she flicks him Ow! Did you just thump me? Carly: How dare you try to kiss me when you're dating Sam! You're... you're... you're icky! runs down the stairs Carly: I'm freaking out, Freddie! Freaking out! Freddie to the kitchen Freddie: Did you talk to Jonah? Carly: Yeah, and he tried to kiss me! He totally tried to kiss me! Freddie: No way! Carly: Yeah! Freddie: Are you sure Jonah tried to kiss you? Carly: Well, let's see. He said "Kiss me," then puckered his lips. So call me crazy, but I think the boy wanted some Carly-kissing! View Gallery for this episode here 115 Category:Season 1